Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory
by Penguins Rule the World
Summary: Isn't the title original? Anyway, what if Willy was a meanie? This is what this story is about. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own, NOTHING! Don't get me wrong, I like Willy, but for this story he HAS to be mean. Sequeal will come when this one is finished. Please Review. **

**Chapter 1:**

**Wonka's Dream**

**When Willy was a kid, he always had a dream. He always wanted to be a scientific chocolate maker. **

**He always thought, "I want to make choclate eggs into choclate birds." And when he turned 14, they already exised. **

**Willy was so mad he tore down all of his pictures of it and his dad came to his room and said, "Willy what is the matter"? **

**Willy said, "They made my candy". **

**Willy's dad said, "Candy," in an angry voice. **

**Willy said, "Yes. The magnificent candy, chocolate that melts in your mouth, or when the hardness turns into sour candy". **

**And when Willy's dad heard that, Mr. Wonka said, "No you are not going to be a choclateteer" **

**Willy said "But..but why"? **

**Willy's dad finally said, "Because you need to be a dentist like me". **

**Willy screamed in rage, "NO I DONT WANT TO BE ANYTHING LIKE YOU!". **

**And Willy's dad said, "Fine," and stormed away. **

**11 years later Willy moved out and built his own candy factory, for four years he had to close it down because new candy's were getting made like cotton candy. **

**And know one seen Willy for four years. He opened it up again in 2005 and put 5 golden tickets into 5 choclate bars. And Willy screamed at the oompa loompas saying, "GET TO WORK YOU FOOLS". **

**And the oompa loompa's had no choice to go or not to go. The oompa lumpa's took off in their motor bikes and put boxes into the candy stores and the news had it all over and when Willy found out, he was famous again. He was happy. **


	2. Five Snotty Kids

**Chapter 2: **

**The Five Snotty Children **

**So when we first got our latest update on who got the first golden ticket to the factory, they were really nice; had a skirt, a bow, and she had everything that doesn't even exsist. **

**The second golden ticket belonged to Charlie. We found out that he was the _poorest_ man alive. **

**The third golden ticket belonged to Violet, she loved Willy Wonka's candy. **

**The fourth one was to this one fat chick and her brother. Their names were Rose and Josh. **

**There was the five golden ticket winners. So the grand opening was that day and Charlie brought his old grandpa and the rest brought there mom's and dad's. **

**When they came to the factory, and into it, it was the creepiest place on earth. **

**When Charlie walked in he said, "Our house is better than this peice of sh-" **

**His old grandpa covered his mouth before he swore. **

**Willy said, "Shut up, you snotty little child". **

**Charlie's grandpa said, "Yeah Charlie, shut the heck up!" **

**And Viliot said, "Hi, you'll like me I get everything I want, and if i don't get it, they'll be fired or sued. It's now in the law". She had a smirk set on her lips and Rose came up and gave Willy a huge hug. **

**Willy picked her up and put her on the ground so she was laying and he kicked her to the wall she actually flew to the wall! **

**Willy said, "My shoe has a stain now!" **

**And the dad said, "Hey! Why did you kick my daughter?" **

**Willy said "Uhh duh! She's a brat." Then he added "Here, look at my factory, and how i make the choclate." **

**Rose got up and followed them. **

**They looked and they said "Wow! Those midget statues have chocolate coming out of there butts! And choclate milk coming out of there privates!" **

**Willy said, "Those aren't statue's! Those are oompa loompa's pee and poo". **

**Josh said "Can we have some candy out of this junk yard"? **

**Willy said "This isn't a junk yard it's a choclateteer palace". **

**Rose said "Come on, you hypacrite, let use have some yummy stuff". **

**"No it is the only mixture of the cholate. So no don't. It's toxic now. Well what do i care? Eat it!" said Willy . **

**Nobody ate it but for one. Rose. **

**She was begining to turn into a giant blue berry and then Willy said "oompa loompa's." **

**The oompa loompa's came and started singing, "This fat chick couldn't get any fatter she is about to explode. I cant believe Willy got us trapped in this hell hole you can save me Willy Wonka is a jerk he's a jail keeper". **

**"OK enough you little midgets get back to work and put this fat chick away. She's gonna blow in 5 4 3 2 1 boom". **

**Charlie had all this blue stuff on his lips and he started to eat it but Roes's mom and dad said "Stop licking my daughter". **

**And then Chaplie said "But (slurp) she's so (slurp) delicious" (slurp). **


End file.
